


Red Heads Do It Well

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron had always avoided the locker room since he had discovered his sexuality, makingexcuses to not go in there while the other men were getting changed. But what if someoneelse was gay? What if someone, say, waited in the locker room especially for him to comein?Constructive criticism and corrections are very much welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

The game had ended ages ago, with everyone wet and all the players coated in a thick layer of  
mud. Ron had waited until the rest of the Gryffindor team had left the changing room before  
entering himself. Usually he told them all that he was going to go and practice on the field, but  
instead just lurked about and waited. He couldn't trust himself around the other men. He barely  
trusted himself in the dorm room at night, with all the noises the guys around him made during the  
night. When Ron was 13, he finally began to feel attracted to other people. It was a shock to him  
when he practising that, unlike his friends he wasn't attracted to women.

He was attracted to men, like his friends. His first real crush was one of them, Dean. He had not  
known how to go about it, it's not as if they wrote a manual on how to deal with your first crush  
when it is a man. He had heard his friends touch themselves in the dorm room for a while before  
he began to be turned on by the sound of it. As soon as he heard the sounds start, he would  
suddenly become rock hard. His cock would strain against his boxers, trying to break free. At first,  
Ron refused to touch himself, telling himself that it was wrong to do that. Eventually, he gave in to  
his urges and Ron realised that he was gay. It was something that wasn't really talked about by  
wizards and witches. They avoided the subject, not really knowing anything about it. Recently  
that had slowly been changing, with people beginning to talk about it and saying how it is normal  
and that the young wizards and witches of Hogwarts should be taught about it, just like they are  
with heterosexual sex. But, that was still a long way off and Ron still couldn't wrap his head  
around the feelings that he was having. That's one of the problems with Hogwarts. You can't talk  
things over with your parents, all you have is the house head and there was no way he was going  
to talk about his feelings with Professor McGonnagall.

The realisation of his sexuality was what had caused him to avoid the changing rooms after  
Quidditch for as long as he could remember. He would do something else instead, like practicing  
or just sitting and waiting until he was sure that they were all gone. Today's game was no different  
to any other. Griffindor won against Ravenclaw and while the rest of the team showered and  
washed the mud off themselves, Ron stayed on the pitch and practiced a few new moves, until he  
was sure that he would be able to do them during games. By the time he had finished doing that,  
the stadium was well and truly deserted. Ron made his way over to the Gryffindor changing sheds,  
putting the broom he had been using in the rack.

He entered the showers and as he had expected, they were empty and silent. He made his way to  
his locker and took out his normal clothes, putting them on the wooden bench, before he made his  
way to the showers. He stripped off the filthy robes and threw them on the ground, knowing that  
the house elves would collect them later and wash them for him. He moved into the hot stream of  
water and began to wash his body. Since he first discovered his sexuality so much had changed.  
He had gained so much muscle, his stomach was covered in rock hard ab muscle, covered in a  
thin layer of ginger hair. His cock had grown too, now almost 6 inches soft. He washed that too,  
covering it in soapy bubbles from his wand.

That's when he heard and low, quiet groan. Ron stood completely still, listening intently and for a  
moment all he heard was the dripping of water down the drain. Then he heard it. Breathing.  
Heavy and panicked. Ron grabbed a towel from the pile to his left, covering his body and  
fastening it. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the noise.  
"Accio," he said, and all of a sudden there was a naked, hard Harry and Ron held an invisibility  
cloak in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell!?" Ron yelled at the sight of his best friend. Harry look at him, a look of horror on  
his face.  
"I...I'm..." he stuttered, looking at the ground in shame.  
Ron couldn't help but take in the sight that he was seeing. Harry had a much smaller cock that he  
did, only about 6 inches hard, compared to Ron's 8. Harry was completely coated in a thick layer  
of dark, thick hair. Ron could feel his cock swelling at the sight. He had imagined Harry naked for  
so long, but it was nothing compared to the real thing that he saw.  
Harry looked up at his best friend, only to see the bulge pressing itself against the towel.  
"Ron...are you..." Harry struggled to say.  
Ron turned bright red. He knew exactly what Harry was talking about just by his face, and the  
fact that he was very aware that his cock was fully erect against the loose fitting towel.  
Of course, this is when the towel decided to give way to the huge cock trapped inside, dropping  
from Ron's hips. Harry gasped at the sight of Ron. It was huge. Ron looked at Harry, at first he  
was shocked, but upon seeing his best friends reaction he relaxed. He moved towards his best  
friend, his huge cock swinging with each step, his low hanging balls slapping his legs with each  
step.  
Harry was startled at his friend moving towards him, the sight of his friend's huge cock moving,  
the bright red hair that surrounded it. He sat completely still out of shock. Ron was soon standing  
in front of him, completely naked.  
Then Ron did something that he had wanted to do since he first was turned on by his best friend.  
He pulled up his best friend by his sweaty, hairy armpits and pulled him close, placing his hands  
on his best friends perky, hairy arse. Then he moved his head and began to passionately kiss him,  
a violent, frantic, angry, passionate snog.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry froze with shock, then started snogging back. He touched Ron everywhere he had wanted  
to touch him for such a long time. He stroked his best friends muscular back, felt his firm arse. At  
the same time, Ron touched him everywhere he had ever wanted to be touched.  
Ron couldn't control himself once he started touching Harry. He grabbed everything he could of  
his shorter best friend. His hairy arse, which he also slapped playfully. Harry groaned as they  
moved as one, Ron's cock rubbing against Harry's hair coated abs.  
Suddenly, Ron grabbed his best friends arse and lifted him up off the ground. He moved while  
holding him and sat on the wooden bench, his best friend sitting on his legs. Ron kissed Harry's  
neck and Harry moaned at his best friends kisses.  
Harry stopped for a second and picked up his wand, which he had dropped on the bench in shock.  
He pointed it at his best friends cock, muttering a spell. Ron's cock began to glisten in the dim  
light of the showers. Harry grinned and threw his wand away. He eased his hole onto Ron's huge  
cock. His friend groaned as Harry moved, his hole taking Ron's cock slowly. Harry groaned at the  
feeling of Ron's huge cock inside him. Harry started moving up and down, slowly at first, and  
then faster and faster.  
"Oh fuck, Harry," Ron said, groaning at the feeling of his friend's tight hole on his cock. Ron put  
his hands on the bench and braced himself, and began thrusting upwards, Harry bouncing up and  
down on his cock, moaning in pleasure.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice said.  
"Merlin's loose cunt!" Ron yelled, seeing his brothers faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred had known that his little brother was gay for a very long time, almost as long as he had know  
that he himself wasn't exactly straight. His little brother may have tried to keep it a secret that he  
was in love with his best friend, but it didn't take a genius to see it. The lingering looks, the  
shameful face giving away what he was thinking. He had seen it all before, in himself.  
People had said that the twins had a single brain, thinking as one person but that simply wasn't  
true. Fred had his secrets, as he was sure George had. Fred's biggest secret was his sexuality. He  
hadn't told anyone, aside from the other guys he had fooled around with. Even his twin brother  
with whom he spent most of his time. He had always been ashamed of it, since learning of it when  
he was 12. In that time he had only been with one guy, Lee Jordan.  
Fred hated studying. George hated studying. Lee hated studying. Everyone hates studying.  
"Well, I'm going to go do something that isn't studying," George said, slamming the huge  
textbook shut and getting up from the table. He waved his wand at the book and it flew back into  
the bookshelf.  
"You know that you actually have to pass OWL's, right?" Fred said to his brother with a grin.  
Nobody had caught onto the fact that George had a photographic memory. Everything came easy  
to George. Not so much to Fred. George could pass an OWL with his eyes closed and 2 hands  
tied behind his back, but his brother had to work hard and study just to pass. Yet, for some reason  
George had always gotten lower grades than he was able to. If he truly wanted to he could get  
perfect scores, but he doesn't.  
"Have fun with these ancient things," George joked, walking out of the library.  
"He's so damn cocky," Lee laughed, looking at Fred.  
Lee and the brothers had been friends since day one of Hogwarts, after the boys had set off  
outdoor fireworks inside the Great Hall during the sorting ceremony and Lee released 200  
chocolate frogs into the common room. Lee and the brothers were a match made in heaven, or hell  
depending on who you ask.  
"So, do you get any of this potions stuff?" Fred sighed, looking up from the book. Lee laughed.  
"Not even slightly. Even less than I understand guys obsession with girls," he joked. Fred was  
taken aback for a second. He had always suspected that Lee wasn't exactly straight, like himself,  
but he had never said anything before. Fred looked back at his book.  
“Wait,” Fred said, “are you...”  
Lee looked up at him, knowing what he had said. Lee had suspected for a while that Fred was  
into guys, but he had never been able to prove it. He himself was gay, having known since he was  
a child. Lee had never told a soul about his feeling towards men, always pretending to be the  
straight man everyone just assumed he was.  
“Well, um, yeah I am,” Lee stuttered, “is that, like, okay?”  
Fred was shocked. He hadn't thought that someone would ever come out and tell someone else  
about their abnormal feelings. And that's what they were to Fred. He had always thought that  
being gay and men liking men was abnormal. Over time, since he had found out about Lee he had  
learnt to accept himself. He had learnt that it wasn't abnormal at all.  
Then Fred did something he never thought he would do. He leaned over the table and kiss Lee,  
much to his friends surprise. It was a simple kiss, lasting no more than 2 seconds, but it changed  
everything between the two, and it changed Fred's life forever.


End file.
